


Do You Not Learn?

by gothamnight



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Jason has a crush, M/M, Tattooed Jason, They're cute, roy and kory are little shits but thats ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 07:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothamnight/pseuds/gothamnight
Summary: Tim is a nerd with a family from the Gotham upper class. He's really anything but dangerous.Jason seems dangerous with his tattoos and his claim that he killed a man.They couldn't be more different but they're forced to do community service together. And Tim learns not to judge a book by its cover.





	Do You Not Learn?

The warning vest they were handed were all one size fit all and practically swallowed Tim whole. He sighed, there was nothing he could do about it, except try his best that it won’t get in his way. With a dark expression, Tim took the hair tie around his wrist to put his hair up in a small ponytail. It was getting way too long again and he wouldn’t exactly mind if he wouldn’t have to do _this._

"I should cut my hair," Tim said quietly and grabbed for the pickup tool.

"Don’t," the boy to his right suddenly said. Tim was so surprised that the guy was finally talking. Tim had tried his best to just not pay him any attention, he didn’t want any more trouble than he already was in.

And the guy practically screamed trouble. He was huge and broad, all muscles, and the ugly warning vest wasn’t too big on him, and for some reason still looked _good._ He had black hair with white streaks in the front which Tim guessed he dyed to make himself look cooler. Tim hated how it actually did make him look cooler because if he did it, he’d just look stupid. The guy, on the other hand, looked anything but stupid. Dangerous in a way, maybe because he was so tall, maybe because of the tattoos on his arms, or maybe because everyone here seemed dangerous to Tim.

Tim just nodded to the guy. They were assigned for two weeks together to clear up Gotham Bay which he knew they wouldn’t be able to clean up in such a short time anyway. It was Gotham and it looked just as shitty and piled with garbage as one would imagine from a city like this.

What was his name again? Jason. Right.

Tim went back to his work while Jason to his right finally stomped out the cigarette he had been smoking ever since their probation officer left.

"You can’t just throw it on the ground!" Tim shouted. "There are literally garbage bags here!" He even raised the one he was holding.

Jason narrowed his eyes. "What?"

Fuck. Tim just spoke without thinking. He knew the kind of people that were here and Tim didn’t fit in with any of them. Right, they were all about the same age but they were so different from Tim. He had met the others too in their group.

A girl named Cass, that never talked and always had a grim look in her face. People claimed she actually had killed a man and was part of the Yakuza. The latter sounded kind of stupid since she wasn’t even Japanese, but Tim didn’t want to try his luck. Then there was Harper, several piercings, blue and purple hair, big mouth and always snarled at Tim. She looked at him like he was prey to pick on. Stephanie, blond and tall who was the daughter of Arthur Brown, one of Gotham’s most famous criminals. Her and Harper always fought and Tim didn’t want to know how violent those girls could be if their probation officer wouldn’t tear them apart.

And Jason looked the most dangerous of them all. No, that was probably Cass. But he was a close second.

Tim, on the other hand, was just _Tim._ He was small and he was more of a nerd than anything. No brawn, at least not as much as Jason. To top it off, his parents were actually from the Gotham upper class but he knew once the others found out, they’d tear him to shreds. They always talk about the upper class in such a vile manner and Tim couldn’t really blame them.

"Right," Jason said. He grabbed his tool and picked up the cigarette and threw it in Tim’s bag with a sharp smile playing on his lips.

Tim blinked. "Thank you."

"So, Tim, right?"

"Uh… yeah." Tim moved away from Jason. Maybe he got the clue that he didn’t want to talk.

"What did you do?"

"I got caught hacking," he said.

"What?" Jason laughed. "I shouldn’t be surprised. You don’t seem to be the violent type."

Tim shrugged. He didn’t want to cause any trouble, not when he only had to do this for two weeks. His parents were disappointed enough in him already but at least he didn’t have to serve prison time. Community service was an improvement, even if everyone would talk about it. The Drake Son was sentenced to community service! He got caught hacking!

Tim didn’t feel bad about it, he only felt bad about getting caught.

"You know what the others are in for?" Jason asked.

"No."

"You wanna know what I’m in for?"

Tim looked up at Jason. He wanted to say no, but he wasn’t sure if that was what the other male wanted to hear.

"What do you think I am here for?" Jason asked.

Judging from how Jason looked, probably assault. Maybe a bar fight. Mh, he wasn’t twenty-one yet, none of them were, but he looked older than it so Tim wouldn’t be surprised if they let him in without checking his ID. Tim, on the other hand, still looked like sixteen at nineteen. His eyes went to Jason’s hands and to his knuckles, which were bruised.

Jason noticed Tim’s look. He stepped closer to Tim and leaned down. "I killed a man."

"You- You’re kidding."

"Nope. Fucker deserved it."

Tim didn’t know what to say. He let out a shriek and Jason laughed.

"I’m kidding, Tim. I didn’t kill anyone. And hey, don’t you dare cut your hair. It looks cute like that."

Wait. _What_?

* * *

 

 

Tim’s hair fell into his face for the second time. "Crap."

"Got a problem, princess?" Jason asked.

"Don’t call me that," Tim slipped out.

Jason grinned and leaned against the wall. "Got that."

It was their third day together and while Tim was sure Jason didn’t want to _hurt_ him or anything, he was… he liked to talk to Tim. Tim didn’t know why. Jason probably just liked to tease him and see his reactions. It wasn’t because he actually thought Tim was cute because— no way.

"I forgot my hair tie," Tim explained. "And you… could start helping me."

"I’m faster than you anyway." Tim didn’t want to argue because Jason was right about that. "And I like the view from here."

Tim was crouching down and just realized how Jason was actually staring at his ass instead of helping. He immediately stood up straight and blood rushed to his face.

"Sorry," Jason said. "I’ll help you." He walked past Tim and winked at him.

There was really no way Jason Todd really thought Tim was cute. He was so out of Tim’s league and on top of that, no guy had ever hit on Tim before. Not really, at least. Tim chewed on the inside of his mouth and watched as Jason bent down to grab his pickup tool.

Yeah, the view from here wasn’t that bad either.

 

* * *

 

 

"You forgot your hair tie again?" Tim shrugged. "Here."

Jason reached out his hand and there was a black hair tie around his wrist. Tim was surprised to see the other male offer him one. Why did he even have one? His hair was pretty short. Maybe he had a girlfriend. Tim wouldn’t even be surprised if he had one. Or a boyfriend with long hair.

For some reason, Tim was actually disappointed at the thought when he took the hair tie. "Thank you," he said.

"Don’t… don’t mention it." Was Jason blushing? "Wanna take a break?"

"But—"

"C’mon, guy just checked up on us five minutes ago. We’re safe."

Tim huffed. "Okay." He put his hair up in a ponytail and leaned against the wall. He would’ve expected Jason to smoke but he actually stopped smoking since Tim expressed disgust at it a few days ago.

"How old are you actually?"

"Nineteen."

"What? You look like sixteen."

Tim winced. "I’ve been told. You?"

"Twenty." Jason leaned against the wall next to Tim and Tim realized just how much of a height difference they had. His head barely reached Jason’s shoulder. "Your first time, huh?"

"Not yours?"

"Second, actually."

"Do you not… _learn."_

Jason laughed. "Will you stop hacking?"

Tim hesitated. Probably not. He will from now on be smarter and not let himself get caught.

"You know, I actually talked to the girls yesterday," Jason said. "Steph thinks you’re cute."

Tim blinked. Steph? Stephanie Brown? "What?"

"I can’t blame her," Jason said. "What do you think?"

She was pretty, all right. But she was also too much for Tim. Not to mention, his parents would probably be even more disappointed in him if that was his choice of girlfriends. They liked girls like Tam, his ex. All nice and proper, smart, working for Wayne Enterprises with money to her family name. They dated a long time ago before Tim realized he was gay. They were still friends though.

"I don’t… think that’s a good idea."

"Oh, why? Proper rich boy thinks he’s too good?"

"How do you know?"

"That you’re a proper rich boy?" Jason laughed. "Your name’s Drake. I read the newspaper article."

"I don’t— I don’t think I’m too good."

"Then I don’t see the problem."

"I just don’t, uh, swing that way," Tim explained. Jason was the one caught off guard now.

"Oh."

"Do the others know?"

"That you’re gay?"

"No, I mean that I’m… rich."

"Nah. I don’t think so at least," Jason said. "And if the rumors are true and Cass really is the daughter of a Yakuza boss, she’d be rich too."

Tim laughed. "She’s not even Japanese."

"I know." Jason grinned. "She didn’t kill a man either. She was in a fight, kicked five men ass all on her own because they harassed a woman. All went to the ER."

"Wow." Tim couldn’t even take on one man on his own. "She shouldn’t even have to do this. She did the right thing."

"Yeah," Jason agreed.

"And Stephanie?"

"Trespassing. Several times." That didn’t even sound as dangerous as Tim thought either.

"Harper?"

"Sent a guy to a hospital after he was homophobic to her brother," Jason explained.

Maybe Tim really shouldn’t judge a book by its cover. "So… what about you?"

Jason grinned. "I’ll tell you if you give me a kiss."

Tim made a face. "You can just say if you don’t want to tell me."

"No, I was kidding!" Jason quickly said. "Theft. My friend, Sasha, she needed to pay her hospital bills and— you know. Healthcare in this country is shitty."

"Oh," Tim said.

Jason tilted his head. "Why? We’re not like how you imagined?"

"Yeah," Tim admitted. "I’m glad you’re not." And he actually smiled at Jason.

* * *

 

 

 

Jason dropped his bag and cursed.

"Everything okay?" Tim asked.

"Nope. No. Please hide me." Jason stepped behind Tim. Of course, that didn’t help at all because Jason was way too huge to hide behind Tim.

Tim turned around and saw what Jason was referring to. There was a car that drove towards them and parked in front of them. Out came a young man and woman. The guy had long red hair with a baseball cap on, short-sleeved shirt with several tattoos, while the girl was _really_ tall. She wore heels to make her even taller. She was gorgeous, long red hair that dipped past her back and even down to her thighs, brown skin, and her clothes showed a lot of skin.

"Hi, Jason," she said with a smile.

"No, go away," Jason cried out.

"Who are they?"

"I’m Roy," the guy introduced himself. "This is Kory. We’re Jason’s roommates."

"Really fucking annoying roommates," Jason said.

"You must be Tim Drake," The girl said and shook Tim’s hand. "Jason has told us so much about you."

Tim was surprised and looked at Jason. "Really?"

"No," Jason replied. He was _blushing._

"Oh, he has. You’re really as tiny as he said." Roy laughed and Jason glared at his friend.

"I… that’s what you tell them?"

"He said 'you’re so tiny and cute he wants to put you in a pocket and carry you around'," Kory quoted.

"Kory!" Jason cried out. "Can you please leave?"

_Oh._

_"_ We wanted to get a look at him, Jay!" Roy complained. "Since you’re too much of a coward to ask him out and two weeks are almost over."

"Yes, Jason, we’re very supportive. I approve of him, he’s cute."

Tim blushed. "Thank you?"

"I swear, I’ll kill you both." Jason pushed them away. "Leave. Now."

"Okay, but if you ever wanna come over, Tim, Jason’s a _killer_ cook! Can cook everything you want!" Roy shouted before Jason practically hauled him into the car. When they were gone, Jason’s face was completely red.

"So…," Tim said.

"Don’t say anything. I hate them."

Tim grinned. "You want to carry me in your pocket? C’mon, I’m not that small."

"Oh god." Jason groaned. "Just forget it, please? You’re not interested anyway. You made yourself clear."

Tim shrugged. "I thought you were always just joking."

"What? I— I tried to hit on you so many times!" Jason shouted.

"Yeah, but you’re _you._ "

"What’s that supposed to mean?"

Tim felt his face heat up even more. "You’re way out of my league," he said with a quiet voice.

"What? Me? I’m just-- you’re the one out of my league, pretty rich boy!"

"You think I’m pretty?"

Jason huffed. "Now you’re just doing this to tease me."

Tim laughed. "Maybe. But you know, I’d like to eat your cooking." He suddenly felt awkward, not knowing where to put his hands, so he decided to play with his hair.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Tim said with a smile.

"It’s a date then," Jason agreed.

Before they could say anything, their probation officer shouted at them from afar. "Hey, no slacking off!"

For the rest of the day, Tim couldn’t stop smiling.

 

* * *

 

"Tam! I told you to park far away!"

Tam smiled at him and tugged a strand of her black hair behind her ear. "I think it’s only fair. If his friends already met him, I should too."

"Who’s that?" Jason asked.

Tam was standing in front of her car, in her business attire, purple blazer and pencil rock. Tim realized just how different she was from Roy and Kory. Apart from the car probably costing ten times as much.

"I’m Tam Fox," she introduced herself, giving Jason her hand. "You must be Jason. Tim told me all about you yesterday."

Jason grinned and looked to Tim. "You did?"

"I didn’t say I want to carry you though," Tim defended himself.

"You’ll never let me live that down, will you?"

"No." Tim grinned and Tam cleared her throat.

"You’re…" She gave Jason a look over. "Tim, I know you’re gay, but we couldn’t be any more different. I thought you at least have a type."

"What does she mean?"

Tim hesitated. "She’s my ex-girlfriend," he explained.

"Her?!" Jason shouted and Tim just smiled at him. "Fuck, how am I supposed to live up to that?"

"I take that as a compliment," Tam said.

"Jason— you don’t need to," Tim said. "I like… that you’re different." He was blushing hard now.

"Yeah?" Jason asked.

Tim looked away, cursing Tam in his head right now who was looking so smug. "Yeah."

"Okay, lovebirds. Tim’s parents took his car away and I have to give him a ride now," she said.

"Really? Could’ve told me, I could’ve taken you with me," Jason said.

"You have a car?"

"No, I have a motorbike."

Tim actually just wanted to tell Tam that she could leave and that he wanted nothing more than to just sit behind Jason on his motorbike and wrap his arms around Jason.

"Tim, I know, you probably think that’s really hot but we have an appointment in half an hour," Tam said.

"I didn’t think that!" Tim shouted. "Okay, maybe a little."

Jason laughed. "Have fun… and uh, call me?"

"Yeah." Tim smiled at Jason. It was the last day from their community service but at least not the last time they’d see each other. "I’ll… I’ll call you."

"Cool." Jason scratched the back of his neck and smiled awkwardly at Tim before he turned and left.

"You’re both so cute," Tam teased Tim.

Tim glared at her. "I hate you."

"You don’t. You’ll call me later to ask what to wear on your first date and then tell me that you love me," she said and Tim groaned.

He hated how right she was.

* * *

 

 

 

Jason lived above a tattoo parlor which they ran together. It explained the tattoos. His place was way smaller than Tim’s loft but he liked it here. It fit Jason and there was so much in their little apartment that Tim could probably spend hours just walking around, pointing at things, and ask what those were for. Jason had a story to almost everything they owned.

And his cooking really was nice, way better than Tim’s. He didn’t even try to cook anymore, having a kitchen at his place was useless.

"So, Tam," Jason said when they retreated to his bedroom. He didn’t want to hang out in the living room, claimed that Roy and Kory would for sure just walk in and bother them.

"What about her?"

"How long was that ago?"

"I was sixteen," Tim explained. "We only lasted a few months. I, you know, realized I was gay."

"I’m glad you’re still friends. She seems nice."

Tim smiled. "She is. She’s the one who picked out my outfit for me."

Jason laughed. "It was Sasha for me," he admitted.

"It looks good," Tim said. It was simple, a basic white T-Shirt that showed Jason’s muscles just too well with black pants that hugged his thighs.

"Yeah?" Jason grinned. They were sitting together on Jason’s bed with a cup of tea. Tim wasn’t really a tea drinker but he learned that Jason was.

Tim’s eyes trailed down Jason’s body. "Yeah," he breathed out.

"Can I— I mean. It’s technically just our first date but can I—"

"Please," Tim said and Jason leaned in and closed the gap between them. His lips were soft and he tasted just like the Rooibos tea they were drinking. Jason gently cupped Tim’s face and Tim breathed out before he kissed him back.

When they parted, Jason smiled. "I’ve wanted to do this since the first time I met you," he admitted.

"Really?"

"I told you the first day I thought you’re cute already!"

"Yeah, I— I thought you were joking. Making fun of me or something," Tim said quietly and Jason rolled his eyes.

"What was _your_ first impression?"

"Actually, I was just kind of scared and didn’t want to talk to you," Tim admitted. Jason laughed.

"And now?"

"Still unsure. Maybe another kiss would make it clearer."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Gladly," he said and leaned in again.

 

 


End file.
